Attack on Studies
by LordofPandas
Summary: College AU. Annie is roped into tutoring everyone as they start their Intro to German class.


During the school year, Annie chose not to associate with anyone, or at least was highly selective about who she spoke to. Friends distracted her from her studies and there was no way she would let herself slip off the honor roll. Annie set high goals for herself and her degree; she dreamed of traveling the world as a translator.

Annie brushed her blonde bang out of her eye as she continued to read through her German history textbook. It was a crisp autumn day and she decided to do her studying outside on one of the benches in the courtyard, under one a tall oak tree so she was shaded. She tried to ignore the trivial announcements over her portable radio about Community Theater or band that played around the school; she only brought it with her so that she might be able to hear the world news.

"Annie?" a soft voice asked. Annie looked up into a pair big, bright blue eyes. She recognized the boy from her pre-calculus class; he had a blonde bowl cut and a bright smile that make her throat dry. "Annie Leonhardt, right? Do you remember me? We have math together, I'm-"

"Armin Arlert. I remember. How are you?" She wasn't very good at making small talk, expect with Armin; mostly because she found him easy to talk to. However, there was something about his intelligence coupled with his generally sweet and sensitive nature made Annie's heart flutter. The big grin that came across his face when he spoke didn't help either.

"I'm good, I actually have a favor to ask," Armin said, sliding his bag onto his lap and sitting down beside her. Annie's cheeks flared up as Armin leaned across her and turned the radio down; she didn't know if he was flirting with her or just going for the radio, but she was pretty sure it was the latter. "I decided to take Intro to German this quarter and I was wondering if you could maybe give some tutoring? You're a language major, right?" Annie's heart skipped a beat. _Is this really happening? _She stared into Armin's eyes. Someone she genuinely liked was asking for her help in a private setting. _This was my chance to potentially establish a relationship with someone._

"Of course I can tutor you," she responded, trying not to sound too excited. "I mean, German is one of my specialties, so I guess I can lend a helping hand."

"Thank you so much! Are you free tomorrow night?" She had to study for an upcoming test.

"I guess I can make some room in my schedule, but don't expect me to ditch my plans and stuff just to help you."

"I would never ask that. I think I can get one of the study rooms in the library, so just met me at the library desk, ok?" Armin answered, pulling out his buzzing cellphone. "Thank you, Annie. This means a lot to me. I have a class way on the other side of campus so I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Again, thanks so much." Armin stood up and waved, before jogging down the hallway. Annie wasn't sure what it was about Armin, but she could feel herself shaking as she looked down into her history book after he left.

* * *

Annie didn't realize how deserted the library was on a Wednesday night. There were only a few people quietly picking out books; even the librarian was lazily checking books in and out. She was seriously considering making this her new study spot.

"Excuse me; is there a study room under the name Armin Arlert?" Annie asked the librarian. Her eyes lazily drifted from Annie to her computer, where she typed something.

"The only study room that was reserved was by a study group under the name of Erwin Smith," she said and Annie blinked in confusion. Before she could say anything, someone grabbed her hand pulled her down the hall.

"I'm so glad you showed up, Annie!" Armin said, in a worried tone. "A riot is about to break out!" Annie was silent as Armin pushed open the door to a crowded study room. Standing on one of the couches was a brown haired boy screaming down at another boy with a faded brown undercut. A familiar girl with black hair and a red scarf was trying to get the boy down from the couch; a boy with freckles and black hair clutching the shoulders of the one who was standing. On the other couch was a bald boy leaning against the arm of the chair, looking bored and sitting next to a girl with brown hair, who was munching on potato chips. Leaning back in the arm chair was a blonde gentleman with rather large eyebrows, who sighed in exhaustion.

"We've been here for over an hour! Where is your boyfriend's alleged tutor? Is she even coming?" the one standing on the floor shouted.

"He isn't my boyfriend and if he says she's coming, then she's coming! But your ass is welcome to leave if you want! I'm sick of looking at your horse face!"

"Eren! Will you come down from there? You aren't a child!" Annie recognized this girl as Mikasa Ackerman, the Olympic level swimmer with a full scholarship; everyone was so fond of her, even though she couldn't see why.

"Just relax, Jean," the boy with freckles pleaded.

"Guys! Annie's here!" Armin shouted and everyone immediately became silently and turned to the door. Annie awkwardly and angrily stood in the doorway; she was thinking about turning around and leaving the library and never speaking to anyone again. She felt so embarrassed. What on Earth made her believe that he would want to be alone with her? Armin looked at the crowd as he spoke. "Annie is really nice and agreed to help us study German. It's one of her specialties. Annie, these are close friends, Eren and Mikasa. Sitting in the chair is Erwin; he got the room in exchange for being able to come with a few of his friends who aren't here yet. Sitting on the couch is eating is Sasha, who happened to overhear me talking to Erwin. Sitting next to her is Connie, who she invited. Standing up is Jean and Marco, who Sasha also invited."

"Hi." Annie intone, upset that so many people where there, that they were expecting more and that it was now officially too late for her to back out. She angrily opened on of her notebook and tossed it on the table in the center of the room. "Sign that with your name and phone number so that if, as unlikely as it seems, there is another study group then we can easily get in contact with each other." Everyone began to walk up to the table one by one and write down there name as Armin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry so many people are here. I couldn't get the room, but it was just supposed to be Eren, Mikasa and I," he whispered. Annie stared straight into his eyes, expecting herself to tell him off, but the puppy-dog look in his eye made her change her mind. She cursed how cute she thought he was.

"It's fine. I'd probably do better in teaching in a group. I'm not so good at the one on one thing," Annie intoned, walking over to the white board.

"Hey, is that where the sign up?" a voice ask and they look over to the door. A tan girl with freckles with her arm around another girl with a small blonde girl with blue eyes walk in followed by two tall men; one with brown hair, the other blonde, but both familiar to Annie.

"Reiner? Bertholdt? What are you two doing here?" Annie asked as the two high-fived her and walked over to the sign in paper.

"We take the German class and Connie told Ymir about it, so she invited me, Bertholdt, and Christa. Hope you don't mind us just showing up!"

"Not at all," Annie growled, trying to keep all her anger contained, so that she wouldn't upset Armin. She hoped that despite that all the people there, she would still have a chance with Armin. Maybe presenting herself as a helpful, friendly figure would make her more attractive.

"I'm so sorry we're late!" another voice shouted from the door. A girl with orange hair carrying an instrument case walked in followed by a deadpan man with a black undercut, dragging a larger case in behind him. "I'm Petra and this is Levi. We're Erwin's friends and we're here for the study group. Hope we didn't miss anything. Our practice ran a little late."

"You guys are in that swing band that plays around the school right?" Connie asks.

"No, I just drag this big ass cello around, because it's good for my health," Levi sneers. Annie sighed heavily and looked at everyone, who were now talking amongst themselves on the couch. She pushed the white board over to the study area where everyone was, assuming she wouldn't be sitting down much herself anyway.

"So, under the assumption that all of you are in the Intro to German; I'll need only one of you to tell me what you're studying and what exactly you need help with," Annie said, just staring at the crowd as the pulled their books and such out of their bags.

"We were going to do basic conversations; the thing a lot of us need help with is pronunciation," Mikasa answered, looking into her notebook. Annie sighed and snatched Sasha's textbook from her lap (she seemed more into the second bag of potato chips anyway). She idly flipped through the first chapter of the textbook, her knowledge of the subject rekindling as she did.

"If anyone talks while I'm talking, I'll leave. If any of you joke around when we're supposed to be studying, I'll leave. If any of you try to fight with me or each other, I'll leave. Piss me off and I'll leave. Those are my rules, got it?" Everyone slowly nodded. "Good, let's get started."

"That was great, Annie!" Armin says, as Annie threw away the chip bags scattered around the floor from Sasha. The study session had ended with little to no incident. She glanced up at Armin who gave a wide, toothy grin. "We should do it again! Soon! You're going to send me a text or something right? So that I have your number, of course."

"Sure, I can do it now if you want," Annie says, fumbling to pull her phone out of her pocket. She quickly scanned her notebook, which was still sitting on the table, and found Armin's number. "There. Just respond to it when you get." Armin smiled and pulled out his phone.

"Don't forget to send a message to everyone else, so that we can meet up again next week," Armin says with a wide smile. Annie's smile faded and grabbed her bag; she pushed past everyone and walked outside. She didn't hear if anyone followed her, but once she got outside, she just sat down on the library stairs. Annie felt like an idiot for thinking Armin had feelings for her, but she didn't want to let him down by refusing to help his study group. Then he would never like her ever.

Annie could hear footsteps on the stairs behind her, but she didn't look back. She hoped that they wouldn't even address her and just go back to their dorms or homes. To her surprise, Armin and Mikasa sat down on either side of her, but they seemed to be silently communicating with one another.

"Annie? Are you ok?" Armin asked, looking from Mikasa to her.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she sighed, "I'll go back to my apartment.

"Well, we'd really appreciate it if you would continue to teach us German. At least till the end of the semester," Armin asked, nervously, now looking down at his feet. Annie stared at Armin, than turned to Mikasa, who smiled back at her. Then she looked back and saw the group staring at the three of them on the stairs.

"Sure, I'd be happy to, I guess."


End file.
